


Headless

by devilinthedetails



Series: A Sentence Says Everything [24]
Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Civil War, Execution, Gen, Justice, Politics, Provost's Dog, Treason, power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 10:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16344683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilinthedetails/pseuds/devilinthedetails
Summary: Gareth III ends the Era of Civil Wars.





	Headless

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the One Sentence Weeks event at Goldenlake.

Headless

Gareth ended the Era of Civil Wars by cutting off the rebel leaders’ heads and impaling them on the gates of Corus to be pecked and devoured by crows in a warning against treason.


End file.
